One Species, Two Peoples
by Ragnar92
Summary: Driven by our favourite Witches and Wizards, the Wizarding World will not be allowed to fall into decay. How will they meet the future- and how will the future meet them?


**Time-line:**

May 1998- Voldemort is defeated at the Fifth Battle for Hogwarts. Reconstruction begins several days later. Over fifty surviving death eaters fleet Britain.

September 1998- Harry, Ron and Neville join the Auror forces while Ginny and Hermione return to Hogwarts for the final year of their education.

July 1999- A surprise Death Eater attack during a Burrow party spreads an unknown, colourless gas into the air. Injuries are light while the death eater attack is repulsed.

August 1999- The effects of the gas become apparent after numerous tests- the effected are sterile. Hermione joins the Department of Mysteries in an attempt to reverse the gases effect.

December 1999- Due to European blood purist support, Death Eater numbers swell. Harry petitions the International Confederation of Wizards to assemble an international force to strike the terrorists.

January 2000- Harry is reassigned to the newly established force, the Assembly of Wizarding Forces (AWF) while Ron takes Harry' senior position in the British Aurors.

July 2000- After months of heavy fighting, the Death Eater forces are declared defeated. Harry and several members of the AWF argue that the force should become permanent as a sign of excellent international cooperation.

August 2000- The debate between countries ends with many happy and many unsatisfied. The AWF becomes a permanent organisation with a stated purpose of opposing terrorist organisations, hunting hostile dark creatures in overwhelming numbers and ensuring peace between Magical governments. Eighty-seven countries sign the agreement.

February 2001- Hermione and Ron marry.

July 2001- Harry and Ginny marry.

October 2001- Hermione discovers that the gases effects are permanent. During this she discovers that several intriguing things that have happened to the effected. She continues research.

December 2001- Reconnecting after the dreadful attack on the Burrow, Percy and Penny marry in the 'perfect' white wedding.

July 2002- Hermione discovers that gas that infected the Burrows inhabitants is killing them. They have less than a year to live before their cells begin to degenerate at a horrific rate. She does not tell anyone, preferring to let them live without the knowledge of their impending demise.

April 2003- Hermione combines research from several classified departments to create a cure. She knows that this will stop the degeneration but knows little of what would happen. Someone not effected by the gas would die within twenty hour hours.

May 2003- The Burrow celebrates five years of victory and mourns the loss of loved ones. Hermione helps make dinner, and slips the cure into all food and drinks.

2005- Alarmed at the Muggles growing technology level, the ICW numbers swell. AWF signatory countries rise.

2006- Ron becomes Head of the British Auror forces.

2007- The ICW moves to merge all the Department of Mysteries and their foreign counterparts. Using magical devices to imitate several muggle devices is a priority.

2008- Buoyed by success of the international merging programs, the research of medical Magic's becomes centralised.

2010- The first magical computer (Magical Computation Device- MCD) is created. Muggleborns note decade year old calculators are better.

2010- The Burrow group notes they have not seemed to age for several years. Hermione confesses to her cure. After much debate, they decide to go public with the news, or risk future consequences. After much debate in the magical community, research is to be put into recreating the gas used on them.

2015- Magical grouping techniques developed. Instead of one magical casting, a way is developed for teams to join together in the spell casting, increasing it's potency.

2020- Harry becomes second in command of the AWF.

2024- Ginny, after the most one of the most spectacular flying careers in history, quits professional Quidditch. She joins WWW as an inventor.

2030- Due to increasing Muggle technology levels, the last holdouts from the ICW join. The AWF recieves a new mandate- defend Wizarding kind against all aggressors.

2031- The various goblin nations, fearing Wizarding aggression begin a series of wars to decide who will lead the united goblin race.

2047- Harry rises to command of the AWF. Aware of increasing Muggle presence in the Sol System, he orders designs for a magical starship.

2053- A referendum is set up all over the globe. Should the ICW become the governing body of all Wizard kind, and countries become states? A masterful advertising campaign in launched all over the world, extolling the virtue's of this idea. That the Muggles have yet to achieve this is used repeatedly to appeal to blood purists and Muggleborns alike.

2054- The Wizarding Confederation is born. One hundred and seventy eight of the two hundred and twelve Wizarding countries merge. These countries begin to be marginalised.

2057- Hermione becomes head of the Department of Magical Research.

2059- The independent Wizarding countries, ironically, begin to integrate.

2060- The newly formed Free Wizarding People, launch a brutal attack against the Wizarding Confederation. The AWF responds with overwhelming force. Within two weeks the Free Wizarding People are forcibly brought within the Wizarding Confederation.

2061- After decades of war, the United Goblin Peoples emerge. The relations with the Wizarding Confederation are peaceful but weary.

2064- New advances in magical tracking allow the parents of Muggleborns to be informed within months of the child's birth. They are warned of the dangers of space travel, where several accidents are well known in the Wizarding World.

2065- The source of magic is identified. A dimension composed entirely of an ever changing energy is breached by magic users to fuel a metaphysical 'core'. The magical in question then uses this energy to impose their will on reality itself. Being infinitely more powerful than mere electricity, electronic devices are scrambled in high energy Wizarding areas. This new understanding of their powers is followed by an time of rethinking ways in which to use their power.

2068- New magical focuses begin to become widespread, jewellery being the most common.

2069- With the first human presence on another astrological body, the Wizarding Confederation creates a small team to observe the population for new Muggleborns.

2070- It is decided that no magical schools will be built off of earth. If anyone wants training in the arts then they must return from whence they came.

2084- New magical advancements allow for the first Artificial Magical Core. This siphons energy from Dimension M. It is large, complicated and provides very little energy. Mass funding is diverted for improvements.

2103- A new office is set up on Mars.

2106- With advancements in the Artificial Magical Core, a Magical version of the Internet becomes available to home-users of the MCD, who previously have to charge it themselves, where reluctant to run magical versions of servers.

2109- The age old banishing cabinets are improved immensely. Pairs are linked, allowing the inside space of both cabinets to be the same space. By entering one, closing the door, then opening it, you open the linking door of the other cabinet. Wizarding kind can now safely visit Mars and Luna. The cost of such devices are mindbogglingly expensive due to the materials it is made of, and the thousand plus Magicals it takes to permanently bend space in such a fashion. Experts warn that if the distance between cabinets becomes too great the devices may explode with devastating force.

2111- Multiple variations of Magical Spaceships are assembled for testing. All use heat, metal and visual magical effects to avoid detection. Multiple sensor anomalies are detected a Muggle patrol vessel. It's sensors suit is found to be in need of replacment.

2112- Thousands of reports are made for the experimental vessels. Funding is diverted to the AWF, who are on the verge of a breakthrough.

2122- The Magical Support Armour (MSA) is produced. Its miniature AMC along with multiple emitters allow for a weak magical shield to be active, independent of the wearer. Multiple magical focuses are developed to accompany the system. It is issued only to the AWF.

2134- The AWF announces the creation of a new division, the Magical Space Force. Ginny leaves WWW and joins the new division.

2140- Multiple weapon systems are developed for the future fleet. Testing begins.

2148- Wizarding kind comes to a jarring halt. Alien beings exist. Alien beings with advanced technology, and possible magic users exist. Funding for the AWF is quadrupled overnight.

2149- Muggles leave the Sol system and form and international space force called the Systems Alliance. Wizarding kind redoubles it's efforts to advance. The Systems Alliance leadership, not being a governing body, is not informed of Wizarding kind.

2151- With the mass military build up from the Muggles, the AWF finishes the designs for their military vessels and space warfare doctrine. Construction of begins on the prototype of each class.

An accident in Singapore goes unnoticed.

2152- Muggle colonies are again watched for new Magicals.

2156- The Magical vessels surpass all expectations. Despite the obscene cost of the vessels, a fleet is planned. Magicals note that Muggle vessels have a limited FTL range which is far surpassed by magical vessels. Plans for local exploration, centred on Sol and not the relay systems are drawn up.

2157- Now.

Hi people, this is first ME and HP crossover, and I want to know what you think. More details are in the story obviously, and this is just bare bones to get a starting idea.

Now, a few things- the cabinets are only useful in-system. They are very limited and very expensive. The Sol system has three pairs. No others exist at this point.

If you have any questions, or gripes with the intro, let me know.


End file.
